Keeper of the Mask
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Toph chances upon a mask that she kept with her throughout the years.


**A/N:** I wrote this for attackfish on the secret santa exchange on LiveJournal. I just finally got around to posting it publicly. Well, she had mentioned that she like the ship of Toko so I took a friendship angle to it, where Toph has matured a few years.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Warnings:** Post-series so spoilers are evident. Hints of Toko (Toph/Zuko) along with Maiko (Mai/Zuko) and a random Aang appearace, alluding to the ship of Katara/Aang.

* * *

**Keeper of the Mask  
**By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Toph wasn't hindered by the use of masks. She couldn't see them but she could _see_ the face behind them. It was useless to hide a face from her. She would always know, even if the face changed. The person would stay the same. The person was always the same.

The first time she'd encountered the Blue Spirit was when she strolled the streets of Ba Sing Se one calm night. At first, the light sound of the air rushing past his swift feet was nothing to her, and so she paid it no mind, absently dismissing it as the sound of street rodents. But street rodents in the Inner Ring? That struck her as odd.

And then, there it was again. Upon the second time of hearing it, she realized that the sound was too brisk to belong to a rat. Toph paused, hesitating at the end of their street, and perked her ears. The noise had traveled to the other side of the street, from her right to her left. It was… circling her. But how? She didn't sense the figure moving in front or behind her. So, was it jumping across the rooftops, then?

Her first instinct told her it was burglar or a thief of some kind. But not an average one. This guy knew a few combat and stealth skills. Had she not had a heightened sense of hearing, Toph guessed she wouldn't have even noticed him.

Should she call out to him in case he planned to attack? No, she decided it would be best for her to ignore him. Maybe he wouldn't do anything. Toph slowly continued her way down the street, waiting for another stir in the air, another noise alerting her of his presence.

She hadn't gotten a good view of him. If only he would touch the ground again, and then she would be able to identify him. Or, at least see his face.

When she was about halfway down the street, she heard a small shuffling and then the shattering of a roof tile. Immediately, Toph turned around, prepared to attack or defend.

"Who's there?" she demanded of the after silence.

All she needed was for him to set one two, one _hair_ on the ground and then she would have his face.

She heard his boots patter against the nearby rooftop. With a quick jab of her palm, she sent an angled pillar of earth in his direction, causing him to stumble and fall. He rolled on the street a few times before picking himself up and fleeing. Toph let him go; she had his face, as well as the contours of his mask.

It was a hideous mask that Toph felt that she would never forget. And, she didn't/ It wasn't long, though, before she came back across it. They were just leaving Lake Laogai and everyone was quiet, a heavy, solemn silence mourning for their Jet friend. Toph was sad but she didn't quite grieve like they did. She didn't know Jet that well.

While Sokka was prattling on something about the Earth King, Toph's foot brushed against the earthen pier that made up Lake Laogai's entrance. She noticed something, in the water on the lake's bed. It was a shape strikingly familiar. Toph gasped to herself. Could it be? If it was, what was it doing down there?

She kicked up a pillar of the clay in order to bring the mask to the surface. Gingerly, she bent down to pick it up, thankful that no one had noticed her. After she had straightened out and wiped the mud off of its exterior, Toph hid it in her sash, sensing that the others wouldn't be particularly happy about her discovery.

When Zuko requested to join their gang, Toph was the only one sympathetic towards him. The others were harsh, to say the least. But they had all good reason to be, she supposed. Still, it clouded their judgment. Especially Katara's. Toph got the feeling Katara had some sort of personal issue with him. Toph could only shrug at the thought; it was probably something meaningless. Perhaps Katara got her feelings hurt somehow.

But the fact still remained that Aang needed a Firebending teacher.

That night, Toph took the mask that she had been hiding and trekked her way above the Air Temple, where Zuko's camp was. He must have heard her approaching, otherwise he wouldn't have been so defensive by creating that wall of fire. Still, it was pretty stupid of him. Who else would have visited him? If it were any of the others, he would be in even more trouble.

But Toph was still hurt; he had burned her feet. So, she had to turn back and tell the others what had happened, without asking about the mask. But, it was long before Zuko had finally proven himself and was accepted. Toph was intrigued by the banished prince, but he never seemed really interested in her. Rather, Katara, Sokka, and even Aang held his attention more than she did. Toph shouldn't be surprised, she supposed, since he the others better and longer than her.

When the war was over and Zuko became Fire Lord, Toph couldn't help but notice how he never really talked to her or spent time with her like the others. Maybe he just thought her a silly, arrogant Earthbender. Or maybe just a silly twelve year old girl. The idea slightly hurt. She was more than a silly girl. At his coronation, Toph desperately wanted to speak to Zuko, but she wasn't entirely sure what she would say. All she wanted to do was ask him about the mask. But perhaps that wouldn't be proper to bring up that the Fire Lord had been in ranks with a common thief.

This wasn't like her at all, to be hesitant or nervous…

But, Toph cast the idea from her mind for many years. She dismissed the idea of every talking to Zuko, knowing he would be far too busy anyway. So she hid the mask forever at the bottom of her knapsack until she managed to find a semi-permanent residence in the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se. By this time, Toph was sixteen. Older and somewhat calmed in her wild recklessness, she still had a youthful liveliness about her. However, she still didn't have the heart to return home so she had to face the complexities of female maturing on her own, granted with some help from Katara.

Her position in Ba Sing Se was Ambassador of the Peace, assigned by Aang since Kuei had yet to be fond. Long Fend, surprisingly, had been restored to power and acted as a Prime Minister with the Council of Five keeping him in check. She, on the other hand, was given complete control over the Dai Li, inclusive to Lake Laogai. Toph was sure to enforce reformations among them, though, making sure they were loyal to her and Ba Sing Se, not solely Long Feng. She could grow accustomed to her new life of luxury, keeping the Dai Li in top shape by hosting sparring circles every week, of which she frequently participated.

"Looks like you've gotten everything under control," Aang noted when she'd been there for two months.

"Yeah," she responded. "Haven't had any problems with Long Feng yet." She sensed Aang shrugging.

"Maybe he won't be a problem at all."

"Maybe."

"I see you're letting your hair grow out." Toph combed her fingers through what everyone told her was raven black hair— whatever that was— and chuckled.

"It's always been _grown out_," she said. "I'm just wearing it loose."

"Oh, sorry," Aang said with a small laugh. "Katara would have known the difference."

"Probably," Toph agreed with a smile. They were silent for a few minutes.

"You know," Aang said slowly. "It was Fire Lord Zuko who suggested that you have this assignment." Toph hesitated; she still wasn't used to Zuko's title. _Prince_ seemed more fitting for him.

"Really?" she was genuinely surprised, thinking that Zuko never really knew her.

"Yeah. It was a little difficult to track you though, even with Appa." Toph smirked.

"I guess I became a little nomadic." She was distracted now. The mention of Zuko had reminded her of something she still had. She turned to one of her chest of drawers, pulling the bottom one open and feeling around for her old, worn bag. When her hand brushed against it, she took it and began rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for, Toph?" Aang asked, drawing closer to her.

"Aang, I want to ask you something," she said, pulling out the mask. "Do you recognize this?" She heard Aang's breath catch in a stunned gasp.

"That's… that's Zuko's mask," he said. "How did you get it?" Toph set the mask down in her lap, relieved that he confirmed its owner to be Zuko. She had been afraid that it wasn't.

"That time when your friend died in Lake Laogai, this was on the bottom of the lake."

"I wonder what it was doing there." Aang shook his head. "Zuko was very different then, though." It seemed to Toph that he was uncomfortable speaking on the subject, so she let it drop.

But the new confirmation gave Toph a new sense of interest in the subject. About a week after Aang's visit, Toph decided she would take a small vacation to the Fire Nation. When she told the Dai Li, they seemed uneasy by the idea. Toph couldn't understand why; she thought that she had already gained their respect. One Dai Li member stepped up.

"You will be back, ma'am?" And then she understood their fear— that she wouldn't return. If she didn't that would leave the Dai Li without a leader, giving Long Feng the chance to take it back over.

"Of course I will." She felt the relief flood through them. "And another thing— not a single word of my absence will reach Long Feng's ears. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they chorused.

"I will be gone for about a week. Dismissed." They dispersed to their duties. Two of them approached her.

"With all due respect, ma'am, how old are you? We've always wondered." Toph smiled at their meekness and was about to answer when she remembered it was her birthday.

* * *

Fire Island seemed more buoyant, more open when she arrived. There had been a small convoy to greet her but nothing extravagant. She wondered if Zuko expected her. Among the convoy was a round, robust figure that she easily remembered.

"Well! My, my! How much you've grown!" exclaimed Iroh. "You're practically a lady." Toph blushed at the flattery, in spite of herself.

"Why thank you," she said, uncertainly.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked as they walked to the palace.

"I was wondering if I could have an audience with the Fire Lord." Iroh laughed.

"For you, I believe we could." Toph was glad to have such an influential friend in the Fire Nation.

Zuko was in the foyer of the palace plaza which surprised Toph to an extent. Weren't royalty supposed to sit on a throne all day? He had his back turned to them and Iroh's boom voice alerted the Fire Lord of their presence.

"Nephew! Look who has decided to grace us with her presence!" Toph felt Zuko turn around toward them and sensed his gape as he instantly identified her.

"Toph1" he gasped. The tone in his voice confused her. Had her appearance changed that much? Zuko seemed to— more or less— remain the same. If anything, his hair was longer, none of was on his face.

"Zuko, I mean, _Fire Lord_ Zuko," she stammered with the title. He chuckled.

"Don't worry about the formalities," he said, drawing closer. He turned to Iroh. "Uncle! Prepare a feast for our guest!" Iroh nodded and left.

"That's not necessary," Toph said blushing. "I don't mean to be a bother."

"Nonsense. Anything for an old friend." Toph felt her face being lulled into a smiled at the sound of his voice. On second though, she was glad that Iroh had left them alone— it was too easy to get embarrassed around Zuko. Zuko began to casually steer her through the palace. Toph wasn't sure if he had a particular destination in mind.

"How are things? Are you and Mai still…" Toph left the question open, not wanting to come off as insensitive.

"Yeah, we're still together. She gets frustrated sometimes because I'm so busy and she's so lonely. But we manage."

"How's your dad and sister?" Something in Zuko tensed, and Toph regretted asking it.

"Father's changed a lot. When Aang took away his bending, I think he took his pride and will along with it. It's been about five years and his hair's turned white. He refuses to speak to anyone and seems to be just waiting for his death. Azula on the other hand… I actually think she's getting better. I don't think she'll ever be quite _right_ but maybe there's hope for her yet."

"Am I allowed to visit her?" Zuko paused.

"I don't think she would be ready for that," he said with a small chuckle. Toph smiled and stopped walking.

"I'm sorry," Toph suddenly apologized. "I'm taking up your time. You should be spending it with Mai."

"Toph, you're not burdening anyone. Mai is visiting her family in Omashu." She hesitated.

"They still live there? I would have thought that the Earth citizens would have kicked them out."

"I thought so too, actually. But some sort of agreement was made. They like the Fire nobility there to give them culture. But I don't know the particulars of the relationship."

"Oh, I see." Toph resisted the urge to shake her head How could the Omashu citizens stoop so low? Like Fire Nation culture? It was unbelievable. But then again, there was something about the Fire Nation nobility that drew her here, so she couldn't completely fault them.

"Well, Toph. With your important position in Ba Sing Se, I suspect that you didn't come all this way to ask me about my family." Toph bit her lower lip, sensing his expecting countenance. He was quite perceptive. She took a deep breath and began.

"there was a time, before the war was over and before we officially met. Do you remember?" Zuko's features didn't change which surprised her; before they officially met was when he was considered as the enemy.

"Yes, of course I remember," he said. "Why do you ask?" Toph felt a renewed sense of bravery and didn't hesitate.

"Well, once when we were at Ba Sing Se, I was walking back to our apartment and there was someone following me, someone wearing a mask. Later, I found the mask on the bottom of a lake."

"Lake Laogai," he said. It wasn't a question, and he easily knew what she was referring to.

"Yeah," Toph said, nodding. She dug through her bag that she had brought with her and pulled out the mask. She felt his pulse quicken as the sight of it. His hands clenched into fists and Toph yet again regretted coming. "I was wondering, why were you following me? And, why did you leave the mask at the bottom of the lake?" Zuko turned away from her. Had she been able to see, Toph would have seen him in profile. She noticed how he almost forced himself to breathe through his nose.

"You have to understand," he began. "I was a completely different person then. When I… when I was _following_ you, I was trying to scope out the Avatar and see where he lived exactly. It was that night that I realized you were part of their team and when I realized you have extremely heightened senses."

"Because of one _un_-heightened sense," Toph clarified with a smirk. Zuko smiled as well, in spite of his tensed muscles. Toph wished he would just relax them. It would help her feel more at ease than just being intrusive.

"When I left Lake Laogai with my uncle, I thought I had changed. I _had _changed, to some extent. I was wanting to put the past behind me, so I dropped the mask in the water. I didn't want to become the Blue Spirit any more. It was me at my worst, with maybe one exception." Toph detected the trail of thought that led Zuko to his silence. She let him enjoy it a moment before speaking again.

"You should know," she said. "that a mask doesn't work on me. I can still 'see' the face behind it, so I knew it was you." Zuko turned back toward her.

"Then you should keep it. I have no use for it." Toph was stunned.

"It's not mine to keep—"

"And it hasn't been mine the day I dropped it. Go on. Masks don't have any effect on you, remember?" Toph passed a hand over its surface, deliberating. Well, there wasn't much to deliberate; the mask was hers now. Amidst her thoughts, she heard him sighing.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing," he said. "You've just changed so much since I've last seen you." Toph faltered slightly.

"Well, if I could say the same thing, I would." She sensed Zuko's expression lift into a smile.

"What I meant is that you're prettier than I remember." Toph was unsure of how to respond to that.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Was he implying that he didn't find her pretty beforehand? Suddenly, Toph was uncertain. "Why did you give the position at Ba Sing Se?"

"I didn't _give_ it to you. I suggested it to Aang."

"Well, why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why? You never seemed to notice me much when we were traveling together. It was always Aang, Katara, and Sokka. You did wonderful things for them— find an ancient bending art, find Sokka's father and his girlfriend, and finally made Katara trust you by helping her with her revenge problem. With me, it was different. I wasn't ever sure if you really knew me, much less remember to give me the position in Ba Sing Se." Zuko hesitated.

"You're becoming sensitive," he remarked randomly. "Now I know you're a teenage girl." Toph laughed, despite her pent-up feelings, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I've always been a girl, stupid. I'm still the same Toph, just not as obnoxious." Zuko chuckled.

"I've always known you were there, Toph," he said. "Because if I forgot for one second, your big mouth would always remind me. I didn't actually seek companionship like you seem to think. Maybe I bonded with the others more because I knew them longer. But I didn't mean to make you feel left out." Toph scoffed.

"Left out? Who said anything about feeling left out?" Her voice became loud and echoed through the halls. She noticed how he shied away from it, but still she continued. "I never felt left out at all." A second later she realized her voice was too loud, even for her sensitive ears. It felt forced, and Zuko picked that up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He was awkward, uncertain. She just ruined their conversation, like she would five years ago. It wasn't his fault; it was hers.

"You didn't offend me," she said, sighing. "I just embarrassed myself." She started backing away a few steps. "I better go," she said. "Before I cause any more trouble for myself." She turned around.

"Toph— wait." She paused for a moment. "You haven't caused any touble." She turned back toward him.

"I don't want to be a nuisance and take up all of your time. You're Fire Lord after all."

"How long do you plan to stay at Fire Island?" She shrugged.

"Not long. A few days, maybe."

"Please come to the feast tonight, and if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." He snapped his fingers and Toph felt another person enter the room. "Yorick here will take you to your room." Toph gaped at him.

"In the palace? That's not—"

"No need to thank me." He was smirking. "You're a guest of the Fire Lord."

_So act like it Toph,_ she said to herself. _You could afford a little gratitude._

"Thank you," she said dubiously.

* * *

"Why do you have that?" asked an inflectionless voice hovering above her. Toph almost missed Mai approaching her entirely, so enveloped in her own thoughts. She had the Blue Spirit mask out on her lap as she sat on the stairwell leading up to the palace. Toph blushed at being taken by surprised.

"Zuko gave it to me," she said. It had been a few days since her initial arrival and Toph had been planning to leave by tomorrow. Mai had made it back from Omashu the other day. Since then, Toph was careful to avoid Zuko even more.

"Why would he give it to you?" It almost sounded like an insult, except there was no emphasis on the _you _part. Mai was always a tough person to read, even for Toph. Her words and her body betrayed not a single though running through her head. It made it difficult for Toph to discern if she was angry that she had the mask or not.

"I found it when he dropped it in Lake Laogai. I tried to give it back to him, but he told me to keep it instead because it doesn't have any effect on me since I'm blind."

Mai said nothing else and just turned away to walk back into the palace. Nothing. Not a quicken of pulse or a tense of muscles. She wasn't like other girls who let their emotions dictate their actions. She was a blunt person. Maybe that was why Zuko liked her so much.

Toph sighed and put the mask away. She stood up, considering to leave that afternoon since she knew she had overstayed her visit the day Mai returned.

* * *

There you are! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


End file.
